jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronnie James
Ronnie James '''is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. '''Appearance Ronnie James is a slim-built, very pale skinned, teenager, with black, bloodshot eyes, sloppy black hair, and missing pieces of flesh on his arms and legs. Being a zombie, he also has spots of dried blood on him, and pale blue lips since they don't have oxygen. A few of his teeth have fallen out, but he still smiles like an overconfident teenager. Permanently attached to his neck is a shackle with a 5 foot long chain. His usual, and first, outfit is blue jeans with torn and blood stained ankles, a blue button-up undershirt, and a black jacket. Personality Ronnie James is an energetic, crazy, and generally all over the place kind of person. He enjoys jumping around and doing crazy things that other people wouldn't do because he's dead and doesn't have to worry about dying. He doesn't have any ill will towards anyone and doesn't have much malicious intent at all. Ronnie's main goal is to keep his graveyard safe from any grave robbers or other people that may want to vandalize it. He was reanimated by an unknown vampire, but was left in the graveyard because the Vampire couldn't see his Stand, and got annoyed with Ronnie. Ronnie also has a habit of rhyming what he says, just because he finds it fun. Synopsis History Pre-Death Before his death, Ronnie James was an annoying, homeless teenager who lived near the docks of Marseille, France. He lived off of whatever he could find and scavenged from boats coming into Marseille, until one day he found a rodent in the food he was scavenging. Unbeknownst to him, this rodent contained a flea with the Black Plague, and this quickly infected him, making Ronnie James Patient 0 in France. He continued his life as normal, stealing an scavenging, spreading the Black Death across the city, but he began showing symptoms and would slowly die. Before he died, Ronnie discovered he had powers that were like magic, but he never got used to them and died before mastering them. Right before his death, he was captured by guards while trying to steal food and was chained up in a dungeon where he died from the Black Death. Post-Death After he died, Ronnie was buried in a graveyard with other random people, and was left there for a long time. Many years later, he was reanimated by an unnamed Vampire who wanted a zombie army. Upon reanimating Ronnie, the Vampire became extremely annoyed with Ronnie and moved onto a different graveyard. Now revived, and in a graveyard, Ronnie felt he belonged to this graveyard and felt he finally had a home, so he promised that he would protect his home no matter what. He began to rediscover the abilities he had before death, eventually mastering them so that he could protect his graveyard better. He uses a worn shovel he was buried with, his own headstone, and the chain attached to his neck as weapons in emergencies. Abilities See Main Article, Electric Funeral. Shock Duplication Ronnie's Stand, Electric Funeral, creates copies of himself made of electricity. These copies can touch and harm others, but can only be seen by Stand users. Each copy can be ordered around, or the horde can copy everything Ronnie does. Spark Plug Ronnie can use the metal chain attached to his neck and concentrate an electric copy into it, creating a more powerful electric whip. Personal Abilities * Zombie Physiology: Due to his Zombie Physiology, he gains access to a few abilities like regeneration, and has enhanced strength, speed, and durability.